Angel of Light
by Sakura Cherry Blossom1
Summary: After Kari’s death, the DD try to move on. Who’s this new girl, with a bad attitude, and why does T.K. feel drawn to her? Trying to unlock the light inside her, he may find something he didn’t expect. Can light survive in a heart full of darkness?
1. Angel of Heartbreak

Angel of Light  
  
Summary: After Kari's death, the DD try to move on. Who's this new girl, with a bad attitude, and why does T.K. feel drawn to her? Trying to unlock the light inside her, he may find something he didn't expect. Can light survive in a heart full of darkness?  
  
Authors Note: Yay! A new story by me. I'm going on vacation the end of this week and hopefully I'll have more stories done to type up for you. I'm using the English names. I'm not that good at writing stuff from a guys pov so bear with me. ;) Thanks. Please Read and review as well.  
  
Disclaimer: I wish I owned Digimon. If I did it would be Takari, Taiora, Mimato, and Kenlie all the way.  
  
[T.K.s pov]  
  
I watched the rain come down outside my window during class. It's days like this I miss her the most. Let me back up and fill you in on what happened. It was four years ago. We had just defeated Malomyotismon and were celebrating the end of evil. The rest of the school year was upon us and we just wanted to get through it without interruptions. It was the middle of spring. Our year end exams were coming up and everything was concentrated into passing them. For Kari it was the worst. We still don't understand why, but for some reason the Dark Ocean began to target her again. Her nightmares were getting worse and her concentration was slipping. We did the best we could to help but nothing seemed to work. She was in the same classes as me so, I was able to see how badly she was deteriorating. The day of our final exam, she looked like she hadn't gotten any sleep. I offered to walk her home. She needed some rest badly. I could feel the darkness radiating off her and I knew she was tired of fighting it. I made sure she got home safely and went straight to bed. Later that night I got the worst phone call of my life.  
  
I had just fallen asleep when Tai called. It was almost midnight and at first I thought he was looking for Matt. He said that something had happened to Kari. He said that Kari had been hit by a car and was in the hospital. He didn't know if she would make it through the night. I asked him how she got hit by a car and he said he had no explanation. The only thing they could think of was sleepwalking. Both Tai and I agreed that sleepwalking didn't make sense because Kari never sleepwalks. I got off the phone with Tai and got dressed. I wanted to be with Kari so, I went to the hospital. All of us sat around waiting for any improvement, but none came. All the DDs were there a long with a few of our parents. We each took turns sitting with her. At six in the morning I stirred and realized I had fallen asleep. I looked up and saw Karis parents and Tai leaving Karis room. The look on their faces wasn't good. They informed all of us that Kari had died.  
  
I felt like someone had reached into my chest and pulled out my heart. How could someone have taken my angel from me! She didn't deserve this. I realized a long time ago that I had feelings for her that were deeper than friendship and now she would never know how I felt. Even now, four years later, I can't stop thinking of her. On rainy days, though, I miss her the most. She could always brighten any mood and any day. Right now I'm in Creative Writing class. I think I want to be a writer now more than ever. It's a good way of expressing my feelings. I'm supposed to be writing a short story about a happy time in my life, but all I can think about is how much I miss Kari. My teacher is making an announcement.  
  
"Attention class, we have a new student with us today. Please welcome Kristy to our class."  
  
The class chorused a welcome. I couldn't help but notice what she looked like. She was about Karis height and it seemed her favorite color was black. She had on black jeans, black shoes, a pink top with a black leather jacket over it. Her hair was jet black with some pink highlights and her eyes were almost the same as Karis. The only difference was that Kristys ruby red eyes held a coldness in them that sent chills up my spine. The teacher had her sit in the vacant seat in front of me. She looked like trouble from the beginning.  
  
I met up with Davis and Yolie after school and they both agreed that there was something not quite right with Kristy. However, I had this strange feeling that I'd seen her before. We were walking out of school when we saw Kristy trying to steal the principles car. Yolie tried to stop her and when Kristy turned around her eyes were filled with hate.  
  
[Kristy's pov]  
  
I saw the losers leaving school when I was trying to get a free ride. I was hoping they would just leave me alone when the lavender hared girl started yelling at me. She didn't like me stealing this car, but I didn't care. "You're not my mom or the cops so just back off!" I yelled at her. I hate people who think they know me. I finally got the door opened and hot wired the car. I rolled down the window and yelled out. " Go ahead and call the cops. I'm real good at loosing them." I smirked then took off. The look on their face was priceless. They really were losers if they had to try and tell me what was right. I drove for hours and finally made it back to my little home. It was a run down apartment that had seen better days but it fit me just fine. There was a stench that seemed to be getting better and the dishes looked like they were growing something edible. I threw my bag in the corner and watched t.v. I had ditched the principles car about a mile away and stole his emergency cash. At least I'd have something to eat tonight. I was normally lucky if I had enough money for the rent without having to go to my aunt. She was nice, but it was almost toxic to me. I loved the stench of things rotting and decaying. It was comforting. I also loved the night much better than the day. For some reason my aunt thought she could see a little spark of light in me. That's ridiculous! The light totally sucks. Maybe some day I'll make her understand.  
  
[T.K's pov]  
  
After the incident with the car, the principle inforced a closed campus policy. No student was allowed outside the building, during school hours, without a note or a teacher nearby. Kristy, of course, ignored that. I think she did it to dare the teachers to give her detention. It seemed like Kristy always had to be the center of attention. Unfortunately, for me, I got paired with her for biology. It's not like I had to do all the work while she did nothing. No. She always seemed to screw the project up. We were dissecting frogs when she got all frankenstineish and before I knew it she had re-arranged the frogs body parts. Not only was it disturbing, it made a few kids sick. The bad part was, because she was my partner, I got the same grade as her. I used to get good grades in bio and now they were totally dropping. My mom was upset that I had let my grades drop. She didn't even believe me when I told her it was Kristy's fault. Now my mom thinks I'm a liar. This girl is totally making me look bad.  
  
Today I decided I would confront Kristy about our bio grades. Maybe she'll understand. "Hey Kristy. I need to talk to you." I said before lunch.  
  
"What's bugging you?" She asked.  
  
'You.' I thought, but instead replied, "well, I wanted to talk to you about biology class."  
  
"That's my favorite class. You think I'm the best huh."  
  
"Well not exactly. Kristy, your creativity is really bringing our grades down."  
  
"All I did was try and make it fun. If you see that I'm sorry."  
  
"While your creativity is cool, I just think there is a time and a place."  
  
"Look, loser, anyone can cut up a stupid frog and label body parts, but not everyone can make a frankinstine frog." I could tell Kristy was getting really angry. "Look I don't care about little losers like you so, you can shut up and stop wasting my time."  
  
"I'm sorry school is a waste of your time!" I yelled to her retreating back. She really makes me mad. She has no regard for other peoples feelings. It's just not right. I put my things away and headed to lunch.  
  
Once inside the lunchroom, I spotted Yolie, Ken, Cody and Davis saving a seat for me. I sat down with them and we soon were deep in conversation. There was a loud crash and everyone turned to see what had caused the noise. Kristy was lying on the floor, her lunch strewn out beside her. Someone wield for the school nurse. Once the nurse arrived, we were informed that Kristy had passed out. Everyone resumed eating and I was left wondering what had caused her to pass out.  
  
[Kristy's pov]  
  
I woke with a splitting headache. The lights were too bright. I couldn't keep my eyes open due to the brightness. It was probably a good thing 'cause when I opened my eyes the room spun. I heard footsteps and turned toward the sound. I opened my eyes just a fraction to see who it was. "I'm glad to see you awake." The school nurse stated. "You gave us quite a scare." I snorted. Yeah right. Since when did anyone ever care about me? I certainly never cared about anyone. The nurse left and turned off the lights. I wonder if she knew they were too bright? Nah. That's impossible.  
  
School was almost over when the nurse came into my room. She saw that I was sitting up and staring at the wall. "You have a visitor." She said then left the room. I turned my head and saw a boy about my age standing in the doorway. He walked up to me and handed me a folder. "Here's your homework." T.K. said. "You're in all my classes so, I thought I'd get it for you." I just stared at him. I've never had anyone do that for me before. "Are you feeling better?" T.K. asked sitting in the chair next to the cot. "Yeah. I guess." I replied utterly perplexed that anyone would care about me. Why would a so called loser care about someone's well being like this? He offered to walk me home, but I declined. I didn't want anyone to know where I lived. The walk home was long. All the way home I couldn't help but think about that stupid blonde kid. Maybe I'd been to hard on him. I should cut him some slack in bio. Tomorrow I'll actually do the work and maybe, with his help, I'll get it right. I finally reached home and went looking for something to eat. Unfortunately I didn't find anything. Oh well. It's not like I haven't gone without food before. Maybe I'll do my homework first tonight.  
  
[T.K.'s pov]  
  
It's been a week since Kristy's blackout and I think I know why she did. She doesn't eat much if ever. I honestly don't think I've ever seen her eat lunch. The weird thing is, I don't think she is starving herself by choice. Another thing that's weird about her is she's started paying attention and actually doing the work in bio. I'm not sure why. Maybe it's because I'm being nice to her. For some reason I feel compelled to help her. She really needs a friend. I made and extra sandwich for her today. I hope she'll except it. I'd hate for her to starve to death.  
  
[Kristy's pov]  
  
"Hey Kristy." T.K. said coming over to me at lunch. "I have an extra sandwich for you if you want it."  
  
I looked at him utterly perplexed. First of all, how did he know I was going hungry and why was he being so nice? I was brought out of my thoughts by my growling stomach. Blushing I reached out to accept his offer. "Thank you."  
  
"Don't mention it. I can bring you another one, tomorrow, if you'd like." T.K. replied.  
  
"That would be nice." I heard myself say. He smiled before joining his friends at another table. I devoured the sandwich quickly and realized it was the first time, in what seemed like forever, that someone had made me food. It was very good. I was really looking forward to tomorrow's lunch.  
  
[T.K.'s pov]  
  
A week passed and I started to notice something strange. Kristy was mean to everyone but me. I'm not sure why. Yolie, Davis, Ken, and Cody couldn't understand why I made and effort to help her. They just don't get it. I'm not even sure I understand completely. All I know is that there is something about her that draws me to her and compels me to help her. For every kind thing I do, I am rewarded by seeing something start to change in her. I want to know everything about her, but I got no response when I ask her questions. So, I decided to follow her home Friday night. I told my mom I was out with some friends and would be home late. I hated lying to my mom but it was necessary.  
  
I soon discovered that Kristy lived a long way from the school. I didn't even want to think what time she had to get up in order to get to school on time. I also noticed that the neighborhood was starting to get more rundown the farther we walked. I made sure I memorized the way so I could get back home. Finally she reached a rundown apartment complex that looked like it would collapse at any moment. I followed her to her apartment and watched her through the window. The only illumination in the place was the light from the t.v. The phone rang and she answered it.  
  
"Hello. No. It's not that simple.o.k. It's different.the lights purer here. It's not clouded over. Yeah I wear sunglasses, but the sun dries out my skin. You don't understand. He's untouchable. I'm telling you the truth! He knows how to bypass them.He's not as dumb as you think. You know I would never do that! You don't understand.It's like he knows the darkness.I know what it sounds like! I'm telling you, he understands how the darkness works. He's been there! Fine! You try taking hope away from a kid who's known nothing but hope practically all his life and see if it's easy! I'm only trying to make you understand.Yes sir. I'm not sure. Yes. It scares me too. It's weird. I think he knows something about me that even I don't know about myself. What were to happen if.I know. I can only live where the darkness sustains me. I sometimes envy them.Sometimes.Yes sir. I understand. Goodbye."  
  
When she hung up I decided I had better head home. I had learned a lot about her. I wasn't sure what to do with the information. It was weird. For the first time since Karis death, I didn't miss her. In a way, I almost felt as if she were closer than I knew.  
  
[Kristy's pov]  
  
Lately, life sucks. I've got so many problems to deal with and no one I can dump them on. Well there's T.K., but I can't tell him everything and I know that once I start I will end up telling him everything. Not many people like me. I know why they don't, but I can't help it. I have these urges to be mean and I can't control them. Worse yet, summers coming. I hate the sun. I'm pretty sure I used to like it, but not anymore. Maybe it's because I've changed. For some reason I feel like I should love the sun, but I can't. The one good thing about summer is I get to go back to the ocean. I feel at peace in it's merky depths. This year, however, I'm dreading returning to the ocean. I don't know why but something tells me I'd be better off on land. Life sucks. Plain and simple.  
  
Oh crap. I just ran into Yolie, of all people. "Hey! Watch where you're going!" She yelled.  
  
"Sorry." I replied. Before I realized it I was helping her gather her things. I don't know who was more surprised, Yolie or me.  
  
"Thanks." Yolie replied meekly.  
  
"Anytime." I answered.  
  
What's wrong with me? Why am I going soft all of a sudden? I looked up and found the answer to my question. I pushed a stray strand of black hair behind my ear and stood up. My natural hair color was black, but I wanted a lighter tone so I added pink highlights.  
  
"Hey T.K." I greeted.  
  
"Hey Kristy." He replied. "How's it going?"  
  
"Other than running into Yolie, fine." I told him. He smiled and I couldn't help but smile back. It kinda scares me, but he does something to me. Something I can't explain.  
  
It took me all day to figure out what it was about T.K. that made me do weird things. He had Hope. Something I think I once had, but somehow lost. Slowly, everything I was ever taught, was melting away. In the darkness I had power. In the presence of hope I felt alive. T.K. followed me home several times. I know why. One of the times I caught him. I invited him in and we talked for awhile. Then the darkness took control. I started getting mad and throwing things. T.K. tried to calm me down, but it wasn't working.  
  
"Kristy, you have to stop this. I know you can fight it." T.K. pleaded with me.  
  
"Shut up!" I screamed. "You don't understand! I love the darkness. It gives me a power I've never known. There is no way I'm giving it up!"  
  
"It's obvious you're being controlled." T.K. stated.  
  
"I am not being controlled! I want to live like this. I love the darkness. I live for it! I will never give it up. You don't understand! I want to feel the light! I want to embrace it.!"  
  
T.K. looked at me in shock. That's when I realized what I had said. Somehow my true feelings had been voiced and I realized what my words meant.  
  
"Did you just say what I think you did?" T.K. asked me.  
  
I looked at his blue eyes and my knees gave out. I realized now that there was an inner struggle I was dealing with. As tears started to form in my eyes I said. "You should leave. Probably before I end up throwing you out." Sadly, he nodded and left. Only when the door had shut, did I let the tears fall. 


	2. Angel of Joy

Authors Note: Here is the next and final chapter. I was hoping to get this uploaded before I went on my vacation, but that didn't happen. Sorry for the long wait. Enjoy and please review.  
  
Chapter 2: Angel of Joy  
  
[T.K.'s pov]  
  
I walked home from Kristy's that night, feeling like I didn't know her. Well I didn't know her, but then I started to and now I don't know her anymore. That made no sense. I have a feeling, though, that even Kristy doesn't know herself. That's what makes this weird. I got home and did my homework before I went to bed. The next day, Kristy wasn't at school. In fact she didn't show up for the rest of the week. I got worried and decided to check on her so, I went by her place. Unfortunately, Kristy was no where in sight. The rest of the year went by and still no Kristy. Yolie, Davis, Ken, and Cody, told me to just let it go and forget about her. They just don't understand.  
  
It was the middle of June. All of us Digidestined were enjoying a picnic at the park. Only one person wasn't enjoying it. Me. Lately I was starting to miss Kari again. It hurt, like a stomach ache that just won't go away. I started fighting with Matt. We never used to fight but lately it's as if we can't carry on a conversation without it turning into a fight.  
  
After we had eaten, I decided to go for a walk. I ended up at the beach. This was were the Dark Ocean had claimed Kari, once, and where I'd done my best to save my Angel. I just wish I'd known more about Kristy. Maybe then I could save her. I picked up some rocks and started throwing them into the ocean. Why me? Of all the people in the world why did I have to suffer such a great loss?  
  
"Takeru Takashi, why are you sulking on such a beautiful day? You should be enjoying this nice weather." A beautiful voice said. I turned to see Kristy leaning against the trunk of a nearby tree. She was in the shade, but I could tell it was her.  
  
"Kristy?" I said in disbelief. "I thought you were gone."  
  
"Why? I may have missed half of a school term, but it doesn't matter. I needed a sabbatical or something to get my head straight." She replied smiling.  
  
In all the time I've known her, I've never seen her smile. "I'm glad you're back."  
  
"Awe. You missed me. How cute." She cooed.  
  
I couldn't help but laugh and she soon joined me. To be honest, I hadn't laughed in years. It felt good to laugh again. We spent the rest of the day together, doing different things, but mainly just enjoying each others company. My curiosity got the better of me and I had to ask her a question I'd been dying to ask her since I first saw her.  
  
"Kristy, I know you said you needed a sabbatical, but I have to know. Where did you go when you left?"  
  
She sighed and played with a strand of her black hair. "I suppose that there's no harm in telling you this, although I'm not sure why I am telling you this. I work for the undersea master of the Dark Ocean." I gasped when I heard that. "I know what you're thinking." Kristy continued. "It's not quite like that. You see I'm kinda an orphan. My parents died when I was real young. The undersea master took me in and helped me. I do odd jobs for him and he gives me food and shelter. It got worse when I was asked to kill you. At first I wanted to, but the more I got to know you, the more I couldn't bring myself to do it. I told my master this and he flipped. He told me I'd gone soft on him. It took me awhile to convince him I wasn't. There was just something about you, T.K., that kept me from killing you. I still can't explain it."  
  
I have to admit I was completely shocked. I didn't know what to say. I was flattered that I had such an impact on her that she couldn't kill me, but that thought freaked me out. Why did her master want me dead and why was she chosen to kill me? These thoughts raced through my head as we sat on a bench. Something kept nagging at the back of my mind. For some reason just being with her felt so familiar. Without thinking I launched into a series of questions.  
  
"What's your favorite color, Kristy?"  
  
"Pink."  
  
"Which animal do you like best?"  
  
"Cats."  
  
"If you could have any siblings which would you want?"  
  
"An older brother."  
  
"Ever lived in Heighten View Terrace?"  
  
"I was born there and lived there for a few years."  
  
"Have you ever been to the digital world?"  
  
"When I was eight."  
  
"Ever had a Digimon?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Who was it?"  
  
"Some cat-like creature. I think her name was Gatomon."  
  
"What does Hikari mean?"  
  
"Light."  
  
"Is Kristy a spin off of Kari?"  
  
"It's possible."  
  
"Have you ever been outside of Japan before?"  
  
"Yes. I went to America with my best friend to visit another friend of ours."  
  
"Is any of this making sense to you?"  
  
She looked up at me and her ruby red eyes got big. "Oh my gosh! Now I know why my master wanted me to kill you. You are the only one that could free me from his control. Everything is kinda fuzzy, but I'm starting to remember some stuff. It was raining. I had woken up from a nightmare and couldn't sleep. I decided to get a glass of water. I had reached the kitchen when I heard what sounded like a fog horn in the distance. The next thing I knew, I was walking out of the apartment and going downstairs. I wasn't in control of my body anymore and it freaked me out. I ended up walking across a street when I saw the headlights of an oncoming car. I screamed at my body to move but it didn't. I was greeted by blackness and an unimaginable pain. I can't remember much. Just a lot of voices in the dark. Only one made sense to me. It was a deep voice that promised me the world if I would submit to the darkness. I was in so much pain I agreed. I vaguely remember hearing people crying in the darkness. I couldn't understand why. The next thing I remember is living in the Dark Ocean and serving the undersea master. Everything in-between is a total blank. I don't even remember a lot of what my master made me do."  
  
She looked up at me with eyes that seemed lost and confused. It was a big change from the first day I met her. Everything made sense now. However, I needed to get proof that I was right. I looked at my watch and realized it was getting to be around supper time. Mom knew I would probably be home late so, I didn't have to worry about that. I asked Kristy if she was hungry and she said she was. I suggested we get something to eat at a café a couple of blocks away. We had to cross the street but when I started to cross, I noticed Kristy didn't budge.  
  
"What's wrong?" I asked her.  
  
"It's the sunlight." She replied. "It burns me when it touches my skin."  
  
At first I didn't understand what she meant. Then it hit me. Every time I had been with her we had been walking in the shadows or shade. I never realized it until now. This was the proof I had been looking for. If Kristy was who I thought she was, the undersea master would want to make sure that she never set foot in the light again. I acted on instinct and hoped she would trust me.  
  
"Kristy, I know we haven't known each other that long, but I need you to trust me." I said taking her hand in mine. I looked into her ruby red eyes and she squeezed my hand.  
  
"I trust you T.K." She replied.  
  
I slowly led her out of the shade and into the sunlight. At first she almost flinched and shut her eyes tight. When nothing seemed to happen she slowly opened her eyes. We quickly crossed the street and when we were safely on the other side I took a good look at her. I was shocked at what I saw. As the light hit her, her skin started to soak up the sun going from a pale white to a light tan. Her eyes seemed to sparkle in a way I had longed to see for a long time. The most shocking of all was her hair. It went from black with pink streaks to a light brown.  
  
As much as I hate to admit it, I almost cried for joy when the sun had finished transforming Kristy. In front of me stood an Angel of Light. My angel. Back from the dead and more beautiful than I could ever imagine. She looked into my eyes and smiled.  
  
T.K. I missed you so much." She said. Tears started to form in her eyes as I embraced her. There were no words to describe how I felt.  
  
After a few minutes we broke the embrace. She started explaining everything to me that had happened. As we talked, we made our way to the café. She told me what she was starting to remember of working for the undersea master and I told her of the car accident we thought had taken her life. She was visibly shocked when I told her we had all been informed she was dead. Although she didn't say anything, I could tell she felt guilty. Like she had faked her death or something. I quickly reassured her that wasn't true.  
  
"T.K. can I ask you a question?" Kristy/Kari said.  
  
"Of course." I replied.  
  
"How long have I been 'dead'?" She asked.  
  
"About four years."  
  
Her eyes went wide then she went back to eating. Something didn't make sense. Usually we could talk about anything and were never at a loss for words. Now, however, we sat in an uncomfortable silence as we tried to eat. Finally I couldn't stand it anymore.  
  
"Kari are you o.k.?"  
  
She looked up at me almost like she didn't fully register what I had said. "Can you repeat that?" She asked.  
  
"I said, are you all right."  
  
"Yes, but I'm not really sure who I am. Can you say the part again, where you said my name?" She stated then timidly smiled.  
  
"You mean Kari?" I asked.  
  
"Yes." She replied. Her eyes started to sparkle like they used to. "Why do you call me Kari instead of Kristy?"  
  
Now I understood. She was confused as to which one she was. She wanted me to prove why she was one over the other.  
  
"The reason I call you Kari instead of Kristy is simple." I began. By now we had finished eating. "Kari is my best friend since we were eight years old. We practically grew up together. I would know her anywhere even if I hadn't seen her for over five years. There is a sparkle in your eyes that only one other person has. No one else can smile like you. Every time I look at you I see my best friend Kari in you. You have her mannerisms, her personality, even the way she eats. The reason I know all this is because I've been watching her for several years now. I realized, a couple of months before the accident that took her from us, that I love her. Due to that, I could never forget her. This is why I am positive, beyond a shadow of doubt, that you are my Angel, Kari Kamyia."  
  
I saw her eyes fill with tears and for a heartbeat I thought I had done something wrong. However, a smile started to slowly creep across her face. She looked at me with eyes I had dreamed of staring into for so many years.  
  
T.K." She said in a voice bearly above a whisper. "Thank you for reassuring me that I am who I am, but most importantly, I love you."  
  
I was in shock. My Angel had come back from the dead and told me she loved me. If we were outside I would have screamed for joy. I paid the bill and we walked out, hand in hand. I looked at my watch and knew the other digidestined would still be at the park. That's when an idea popped into my mind.  
  
"Kari." I asked. "Would you like to see everyone else? It might help you get over the fog in your head."  
  
"You mean the other digidestined?" She asked.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well I'm not sure if my memory is up for it, but I guess it's the only way to find out. Lets go."  
  
"Great."  
  
[Kari's pov]  
  
We made our way to the park as butterflies took flight in my stomach. I must have looked nervous because T.K. squeezed my hand while smiling reassuringly. I hoped that I could not only remember everyone, but that I could resist if the undersea master called to me. One look at T.K. told me I had nothing to worry about.  
  
A block from the park, I stopped. T.K. looked at me with concern. I could feel the darkness closing in and I began to get nauseous. I reached desperately for his hand as if it was the only thing keeping me from drowning. He seemed to understand because he wrapped his arms around me and held me tight. He whispered in my ear that everything would be all right, but for some reason id didn't reassure me. By now tears were streaming down my face and I could feel the clamminess of the Dark Ocean. I clung to T.K. desperately. I was scared. I looked into his eyes and saw determination and hope there. I tried to search for my inner light but could not find it. It was almost as if someone had stripped me of it.  
  
"T.K." I whispered. "I can't find my light."  
  
He looked into my eyes and said. "Then I'll help you find it Angel."  
  
In one swift movement his lips closed on mine and I am certain that I have never felt a sensation such as that. He captured my heart in more ways than words can ever say. I felt as if we had never been separated from each other for four years. There was no fear, no darkness, no loneliness, no pain, nothing except a pure exhilarating feeling I will never forget. He claimed my heart and my light. I gladly claimed his heart and his hope. When we broke apart I no longer felt the pull from the Dark Ocean. Instead I felt one with my best friend, gardian, and true love. I smiled up at him and thanked him. He smiled back.  
  
We walked hand in hand towards the park. We arrived just as their soccer game was wrapping up. Davis was heading towards the goal Tai was defending when Tai looked up in my general direction. His eyes went wide when he saw me and Davis' shot scored. Davis did a little victory dance while Sora turned to see what Tai was staring at. She put a hand over her mouth as tears started streaming down her face. Tai came out of his trance and came running towards me. He grabbed me in a huge bear hug, something he normally doesn't do, and almost started crying. Sora joined us as the others turned to see what was going on. There were gasps, tears, and hugs, as everyone checked to make sure I was real. Even Joe had to check my pulse more than once.  
  
I told everyone as much of my story as I could remember and T.K. helped fill in the places where I was Kristy. After I got re-aquatinted with my friends, it was time to go home and see my parents again. T.K. had to get home or his mom would worry. I reluctantly said goodbye and he promised to call me the next day. When I got home my parents were surprised to see me. They soon got over their shock and we were soon talking about everything that had happened since had been gone.  
  
After my parents went to bed, I stayed up and talked some more with my brother. He talked about Sora and he getting together. Matt and Mimi were having an on again off again kind of relationship in which they couldn't decide if they really wanted to be together. According to Tai, the same kind of thing had happened with Ken and Yolie resulting in them getting together. I then told him about T.K. and myself becoming an item. It started to get late so, we decided to go to bed.  
  
The next day, T.K. called as promised and we made plans to spend the day together. It would be hard to make up for the four years we had lost but we were determined to try. He said that he would help me through some summer school courses so, I could catch up with my schooling and not have to make up a grade or two. I agreed and we made plans to do that. We would spend most of the week studying, but make sure we had a few days off to enjoy the summer. It was a lot easier than I had thought, to get caught up with my school work. I appreciated T.K.'s help immensely.  
  
It's been five years since I was reunited with my hope. We are enjoying our Junior year of college greatly. Looking back on things now, it's hard to see how we managed to make up for missing four years of our lives. I look at my boyfriend, the love of my life, and it doesn't seem like any time has gone by. We picked up where we left off and are enjoying every minute of our lives together. It helps to re-assure me that no matter what life throws our way, we are more than capable of handling it together.  
  
The End 


End file.
